


What Happened to the Test Dummy? - Jan 8, 2021

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [56]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Recreating Ourselves as a Cursed Mannequin, Jan 8, Memento mori, Seriously does anyone know what happened to the 'Official Unus Annus Test Dummy'?, Unus Annus, tw: mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Does anyone know?
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	What Happened to the Test Dummy? - Jan 8, 2021

Once, it had been known for haunting people, standing over their beds in the dead of night with its creepy smiles. Maybe it was there to protect them from greater evils, or maybe it was the greatest evil, no one could ever quite figure that one out. All they did know was that once its creators had disappeared off the planet it too had vanished, no longer performing its duties in the dark of night. 

After a while, no one could remember much of the ‘Official Unus Annus Test Dummy’ as it was outshadowed by greater, and more iconic creations or versions of the duo. The only ones who really did remember were those who had had a new sleep paralysis demon. That image was one that would forever haunt their dreams.

What about now however, that is the real question. Where is the test dummy now? Is it gathering dust somewhere in a corner or Mark’s basement? (It honestly might belong with the demons in Mark’s basement, if we’re being honest…) Is it being used as a chew toy or doge bed for Spencer or Chica? Has it finally passed into the great beyond, with no rage left to pump the stuffing through its veins? Is this really a question that we can find an answer to? Will Mark and Eef ever tell us about the test dummy’s whereabouts? (unlikely, though we wish it were so)

I’m left to imagine that the poor test dummy is slumped in the back of a closet somewhere, creating a home for dust bunnies. Some of its hair might have gotten partially detached, the glue having held it together melted. The tape on its arms is probably peeling slightly, allowing little bits of stuffing to escape- as if the test dummy were slowly bleeding out. One of the Eef half’s eyes might be broken and missing its googly eye, or perhaps the ‘plaster cast’/mask/perfect replica of Mark’s face has cracked or bent, leaving behind a tragic scar. 

Or maybe the test dummy is still in perfect shape, waiting for a moment when it can exercise its vengeance properly. Slowly building up its levels of rage, as it waits for a chance to destroy all of humanity. If it is locked up, perhaps that is a good thing.. Or perhaps it is a horrible thing. If its original purpose was to protect from evils greater than itself, one can only imagine the terrors that await us all.

Or maybe its just a semi-poorly crafted mannequin.

Who knows?


End file.
